Big brothers to the rescue
by SamA18
Summary: Sophia is Dean and Sam's 12 year old half sister, she decides to help them in a hunt she is then captured by demons. It is up to Dean and Sam to save her before it's too late. Rated T for language.


Dean and Sam are leaving to take care of some demons in the city they are in and just as they are about to walk out their little sister Sophia stops them and begs to go with them.

Dean! Please let me go with you guys please I'll stay in the car the whole time. Sophia begged her oldest brother.

For the last time Soph no we are dealing with a few demons and they are powerful and I don't or want you getting hurt not on my watch. Sorry kiddo. Dean said.

Sammy, please. Sophia said with the biggest cutest puppy dog eyes no one can resist.

Sorry I'm with Dean on this one baby girl we can't have you get hurt so just stay here and watch Tv. Sam said.

Fine. Sophia said in defeat.

We won't be long kiddo we promise. But the rules are don't leave the room for anything what so ever, salt the door and windows, don't open the door for anyone, if someone breaks in you shoot first and ask questions later. Understand me. Dean said strictly.

Yes Dean. Sophia said.

Right before they leave the two brothers kiss her forehead and she kisses there cheeks and they leave the room and she gets to work salting the door and the windows. After a while of watching tv Sophia gets bored so she decides to get on Sam's computer and see if she can help her brothers anyway. She gets the information on where the demons are and everything else so she gets dressed in black skinny jeans, one of Dean's old AC/DC shirts, her black combat boots, and stocks up on a couple knives, some salt, and lots of holy water. She then sneaks out the motel room with everything she will need and makes her way to the warehouse and she peaks her head in the window and sees the demons that Dean and Sam were talking about. She also sees the alter there so summon more demons with Lucifer there as well.

She then makes her way down stairs quickly and quietly as possible, she is then around the corner from the demons and the alter just as more demons are summoned it scared Sophia because hunting spirits, vampires, werewolves, are one thing she knew how to kill them, demons on the other hand she knows that salt, holy water, and a devil's trap will slow them down but they can do much worse and with that she slowly backs away and accidentally kicks a glass bottle that's on the floor and it gets all the demons attention and Lucifer as well and an evil grin forms on his face. Sophia now knows she is known and runs like a bat out of hell only to get stopped by a couple demons and is face to face with Lucifer.

Well well well we are in the presence of the baby Winchester, tell me Sophia where are you big heroic brothers at? Lucifer asked.

Piss off. Sophia said but with fear in her voice.

Lucifer then slaps her across the face very very hard it leaves a bruise. He then orders the demons to strip her of all weapons she has then ties her up to a chair and holds her hostage. In Lucifer's mind this might get Sam to say yes.

So what brings you here Sophia? Lucifer asked.

To kill all you dumb freaks. Sophia said.

Why would you want to do such a thing? Lucifer asked sarcastically.

Let me go! Let me go you big pile of crap! Sophia cried

I'm afraid I can't do that dear. Lucifer said.

The other demons then inform Lucifer that Dean and Sam are nearby and are wondering what to do.

Bring them to me. Then I'll have all three. Lucifer said.

Sophia then starts to struggle against the ropes as it burns her wrist and she starts to cry.

DEAN! SAM! Help me! Dean! Sam! Sophia cried.

She continued to cry till another demon wraps a piece of cloth around her mouth.

Outside

Sam you go left I go right were gonna kill all these sons of britches as possible. Dean said.

Right. Sam said.

Sam went on the right side of the warehouse and exercised all the demons, he then hears faint screaming that sounds like his sister he then goes to meet back up with Dean who just killed his last demon.

That's all of them Dean. Sam said.

Good let's finish this and get the hell outta here. Dean said.

I think there keeping someone here Dean. Sam said.

What do you mean? Dean asked.

I heard faint screaming and I think I know who it's from. Sam said.

Who? Dean asked.

Sophia. Sam answered.

Dean eyes widen if his little sister is there and she got taken by the demons he is gonna send them straight back to hell.

Let's go get these sons of bitches. Dean growled.

Back in the warehouse

Sophia is still tied up with the cloth around her mouth and she is drained both physically and mentally she is trying to keep her eyes open to see if Dean and Sam will come save her. Lucifer and a couple other demons are hiding to trap the two brothers. A couple minutes later the door bust open and Dean and Sam search the area to see if their little sister is there and Sam spots her.

Dean there she is. Sam said.

Sophia! Dean yelled.

Sophia looks up with what energy she has left and sees her two brothers coming to save her, she then tries to warn them about Lucifer and the other demons saying it's a trap. All of a sudden the warehouse doors close and both brothers realize it's a set up and it was along.

My my boys you made good timing. Wouldn't you say Sophia? Lucifer asked sarcastically.

Let her go you son of a bitch. Dean yelled.

I will if and only if Sam says yes. He says yes you get your precious baby sister back. Lucifer said.

Sophia looks at both her brothers with fear in her eyes and she still crying.

Or you let her go and I won't kill you with my bare hands you dick. Dean said.

Suit yourselves. You want to do things the hard way. Lucifer said.

Demons then surround them and Sophia is being dragged back to Lucifer and the cloth came off her mouth from the struggle.

Dean! Sammy! Help me! DEAN! SAM! HELP! Sophia cried for her brothers.

Sam you stay and fight the demons I'll get Soph and we get the hell out of here. Dean said.

Right. Sam said.

Dean then runs his way to the demons who has his sister while Sam is exercising the demons that surround him. Dean is halfway up the steps and Sophia is thrown of the shoulder of a demon and she sees Dean.

Dean! Dean help me please. Sophia cried for her oldest brother.

This then gets the attention of the three demons who are taking Sophia to Lucifer. Two of them twhen try and Stop Dean while the other get Sophia up to Lucifer.

Dean! Dean! De help me please help me De. Sophia cried.

After the two demons are killed by Dean he then turn his attention back to his sister who is still with a demon. He finally makes his way up to the roof and sees Sophia in Lucifer's grasp. A few minutes after that he is then joined by Sam who is highly pissed off just like Dean.

Very nice job boys I underestimated you. Lucifer said.

Give us back our sister you evil son of a bitch. Sam said.

Maybe I'll keep her or she can always take a trip over. Lucifer said.

He then puts Sophia on the ledge of the roof and she is down right terrified because she has a fear a heights and just by looking how far it's down she cries and Sam see this and panic big time they know if Sophia has a panic attack she can and will fall.

Sam all you have to do is say yes and your sister goes back with you two, you say no she takes a trip over. Lucifer said.

Sam is caught if he says yes he gets his sister back safely but then Lucifer takes over his body, if he says no he'll lose his baby sister.

Give me my sister back right now before I rip your dumb ass limb from limb. Dean said angrily.

You want her come get her but if either of you move she takes a trip. Lucifer said.

De! Sam! Help I don't like heights. I'm scared. Sophia cried for her brothers.

Soph calm down Sophia were here nothing is gonna happen to you. Dean said in a soothing voice.

Well this has been fun I'll see you three later. Till then. Lucifer said.

He then knocks Sophia off balance and she falls off.

NO! Sophia! Dean and Sam scream.

Sophia is half way down when Cas comes to stop her from falling.

Cas! Sophia cried burying her face in his trench coat.

It's alright Sophia, it's ok now. Cas said trying to calm the crying girl.

Dean and Sam then run outside and sees Cas holding there crying sister both letting out a huge sigh of relief knowing there sister is safe.

Cas! Dean yelled.

Castiel then looks and sees Dean and Sam and he then taps Sophia shoulders and she looks back and sees Dean and Sam. She then runs her way over to Dean who held his arms out for her and right when she is in arms length he picks her up holding her tight while humming matallica and Sam's rubbing her back in a soothing manner and Cas makes his way over to the small trio.

Thanks Cas for saving Soph. Sam said.

Your welcome. Cas said.

Sophia calmed down enough so Dean can give her to Sam. She then wraps her small arms around his neck tight and buries her head into his chest crying her eyes out. Sophia then stops crying and Sam gives her back to Dean so he can talk to her.

Sophia what we're you doing here? We told you to stay in the room. Dean said calmly.

I-i just wanted to help you guys get rid of the demons. Sophia cried.

Well next time when we say stay in the room what are you gonna do? Dean asked.

Stay in the room. Sophia cried.

Right. Now come here. Dean said.

Sophia then is brought back in her oldest brother's arms and she clings to him as if he were gonna leave her. They all then get back in the impala with Sam in the passenger seat and Sophia sitting in Dean's lap with her arms around his neck and face buried in his chest and one of Dean's arms around her and the other one on the steering wheel. Sophia then falls asleep on Dean's chest as matallica plays through the radio. Dean then looks down at his sleeping sister and kisses the top of her head.

They make there way back to the room with Sophia in Dean's arms and they put her to bed and she now knows a very valuable lesson, when her brothers tell her to stay in the room she is gonna stay in the room.


End file.
